


Birds Of A Feather

by ArtThedevil



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtThedevil/pseuds/ArtThedevil
Summary: 130 short one-shots dedicated to Raven and Robin.





	1. Lock

       Raven hummed to herself as she stepped out of the shower, careful not to slip as her wet feet touched the cool tile of the bathroom floor. It was pretty late, so she kept her humming to a soft murmur. She liked to use the shower after everyone had gone off to their rooms for the night, so she wouldn't be disturbed. She continued the gentle melody as she reached for her towel. As her hand grasped it, she heard the soft click of the doorknob turning. Her heart sped up and she let out a small yelp of surprise as the door opened to reveal a tired looking Robin. His eyes widened upon seeing her, and probably from the startling noise she'd made. Raven clutched the towel in front of her, desperately trying to hide herself from his view. Robin realized what had just happened, and looked away shielding his eyes with his hand.

      “S-Sorry, Raven!” He stammered, a pink blush quickly spreading across his face. “I-I didn't know anyone was in here.” Raven only stood there, her face flushed as well. _Maybe next time I should lock the door,_ she thought.

 


	2. Paper Cut

Raven sat on the couch, the book she had recently started open in her hands. She usually did her reading in the privacy of her room, where it was quiet and away from the obnoxious antics of some of her teammates. But at the moment, the main room was quiet. Beast Boy and Cyborg had gone out for pizza or something, and Starfire had gone shopping at the mall alone, after Raven had declined her invitation to go with her. That left only herself and Robin, which she didn't mind since he never bothered her much. Robin had entered and started to make himself a sandwich at some point, she had heard him, but didn't pay him any mind as she continued to read her book.  
As she reached the end of her current page, she moved to turn to the next. The thin paper accidentally swiped against her finger in an unusual way, leaving her with a small cut. She hissed and winced at the pain it caused, cursing under her breath at her own clumsiness. She watched as a dab of blood pooled at the opening, before sticking the wounded finger in her mouth to clear the blood away. Out of nowhere Robin appeared, holding out a bandage. 

“Here, I thought you might need this.” He stated with a smirk. She smirked back up at him, taking the bandage from his hand. “Thanks, Boy Wonder.”


	3. Sunset

It was a nice day, the kind that most people liked to spend outside. Raven was no exception to this. She hadn't had the time to properly enjoy the weather all day, so now that it was coming to an end she found herself on the roof, watching the sunset. She sighed, sitting cross legged and stretching her arms out behind her for support. It really was a wonderful sight. Sunrises and sunsets were probably one of her favorite things about being on Earth. Her home planet's were nice, but nowhere near as extravagant.   
She was interrupted by the sound of the door to the roof opening with a soft squeak, then soon after, closing again with a light thump. She listened as soft footsteps moved closer and closer to her, before stopping at her side. She glanced up to see Robin, staring out at the sky. He stopped for a moment to glance down at her. “Mind if I join you?” She looked at him questioningly before realizing what he meant. “Not at all.” 

He immediately sunk to the ground next to her, taking on a similar pose as he continued to watch the sky. Raven returned her attention to the sunset as well. They stayed silent for a while, basking in the beauty of the orange and pink light as it danced on their skin. Robin turned to look at her again, as she watched it with a content look. “It really is beautiful.” Raven said finally breaking the silence. Robin's eyes remained on her. “Yeah, it sure is.”


	4. Feelings

      At first she hadn't known what was happening. It seemed like every time Raven thought of or even looked at Robin, her heart would speed up, and her face grew hot. She hated it. There had to be a logical reason. These things didn't just happen. She sat at the table, drinking her regular cup of breakfast tea as she wracked her brain for answers.

     She almost hadn't noticed Robin walk in. “Oh, hey Rae.” It was a short and simple greeting, but it was enough to make her stomach flip. Yawning, he slowly raised his arms above his head to stretch them out, most likely numb from sleep. Raven watched in awe as the skin tightened around his muscles. It was in that moment as she ogled him that realization hit her like a truck. _Oh my god, I'm in love._


End file.
